


Who needs work pants?

by teasandbees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: CanPru - Freeform, Dysphoria, Lingerie, M/M, Public Sex, Top Canada (Hetalia), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasandbees/pseuds/teasandbees
Summary: Looking for work pants? How about sex in a changing room??thats literally it





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't reread this so woo  
> Just a short lil fic hopefully its all chill  
> I really like trans fics bc as a trans dude it normalises my body and i dont feel like a freak bc im totes normal yeah woo more trans fics also i just really like lacy bras???

Gilbert let out a groan of frustration. They’d been at the mall for two hours and have been to nearly every clothing store, but none of the men’s pants fit,”for fucks sake.” he grumbled as he kicked off yet another pair that barely made it halfway up his thighs. A knock was heard on the small dressing room door, the gap towards the bottom revealed Matthew’s shoes,”Babe? You okay?” came a worried voice.  
Gilbert just sighed and pushed the handle down for the other to come into the already small space,”No, nothing fucking fits.” he nearly whined, almost throwing himself at the man once in the shared space,”My curves are in the way.” he mumbled as leaned his head against the taller man’s chest.  
Matthew let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, his chin resting on the top of his head,”...Do you want to try the women’s section maybe?” he offered gently, a soothing hand pressing against Gilbert’s lower back.  
The German let out a small sigh of defeat before nodding,”Yeah, I’ll get dressed and meet you outside.”  
Matthew nodded and gave the top of his head a small kiss before letting go and slipping back out of the dressing room, leaving Gilbert to himself. He knew how frustrating this was for him and the reluctance to even enter the women’s section. Unfortunately Gilbert had thick feminine thighs and wide feminine hips to match; though Matthew found it more of a blessing rather than a misfortune. God and the power those thighs had when thrusting from behind is to die for. Matt had to take a deep breath to calm himself before looking back up and finding the other shutting the clangy door behind him,”All ready?”  
“Yep.” Gilbert answered before shrugging,”Might as well get it over with.” He had work the next morning and had made the mistake of ripping his work pants right open. The only pair that had ever fit. And now he was paying the price for his clumsiness.  
The two made their way over to what Gilbert liked to call his own personal hell, trying not to pay attention to what felt like millions of eyes on him. Though realistically probably no one was paying attention, just his own discomfort trying to overwhelm him.  
Most days he had no problem with wearing “women's clothes”, half of his closet was from the women's sections, but today was just not a good day. He was already upset and feeling ugly from the failure to find a pair of pants that fit him, this was just the icing on the cake.  
It had only taken them a few moments to find a couple pairs that looked a lot more promising than the last lot. In hopes of brightening Gilbert’s mood Matthew went ahead and snuck in a few extra pieces of clothing into the cart. He knew how much he liked lingerie regardless of the labels placed on the item, it brought out some of his best features and always got him back to feeling sexy. Luckily Gilbert didn’t notice the added the clothing and pushed the cart back in the direction of the dressing rooms. Once inside he had Matthew pass him the clothes one by one. The first two were almost his size and passed them back to Matthew over the door,”Can I get the last two?” he asked the man on the other side.  
Matthew gave a small “yeah” before taking the opportunity to cover up the lace with the black uniform pants and passed them over the door to Gilbert.  
The man unfolding the pants and about to try them on when he noticed something extra had fallen on the floor. When he realised what it was he rolled his eyes, white lacy thong with a matching A cup bra. He picked up the lingerie and debated for a moment whether it was worth it, in the end Matthew’s plan worked. The German set the lacy to the side on the stool and began to remove the rest of his clothing. Once the last article of clothing fell to the floor and was pushed aside he reached for the thong. It was clearly meant for aesthetic purposes, providing practically no coverage. But despite this lack of practicality he stepped into the panties and pulled them up snug against his skin. The lacy nearly blended into his skin, a pattern could be seen between his legs, design and sheer material moving together to accentuate the soft curves underneath.  
Next was the bralette. Gilbert was blessed with small, nonexistent breast, leaving no need for binding or any of the such. For what he lacked on his chest he made up for in hips and curves. The underclothing matched the panties he had already slipped on, the same pattern and sheer material used. The fabric rubbed and teased at his already perky nipples, causing them to be even more prominent under the clothing. Once he had all the items on he took a chance to look at himself in the full size mirror hanging on the wall. Even in his negative state he could admit his own attractiveness, effectively boosting his mood and self esteem. His fingers brushed along his chest, running across a rosy nub before trailing down over his hips and stomach, loving the way the material complemented his skin tone. And finally his fingers met his thighs, spending time teasing and feeling his body before turning to face the door. He twisted the knob and left the door open just enough for it not to lock from the outside.  
Matthew waited and leaned against the far wall a couple feet away and watched the door, looking for any sign from the other. Soon his patience paid off as the door cracked open for him. A grin made its way to his lips as he stepped forward and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him as he took in the view of his lover,”God you always look so good.” he murmured, his hands making their way to Gilbert’s side and pulling him close.  
Gil let out a small purr of approval as he pressed his body flush against Matthew’s, reminding himself that the two were in fact still in a public area. He tilted his head up as the taller man leaned down and stole a kiss, a hand slipping from his side down to grip his ass.  
Gil nipped at Matt’s lower lip, his hands moving into the man’s hair as his back arched slightly.  
They only pulled away from another when the need for a proper breath became too much. Gilbert panted slightly before shushing Matthew,”Quickly and quietly.” he murmured before brushing his lips over the Canadians and dropping to his knees.  
Matt leaned back against a wall as he watched the other unbutton his jeans, wasting no time and pulling both his briefs and jeans down just past mid thigh. A small hissed exhale left him as his swelling cock hit the cold air. Though within seconds a warm, wet tongue was on him, licking from balls to tip.  
Gilbert’s lips turned up into a slight smirk before pressing his tongue flat against the head, covering the slit and slowly working his way up the man’s shaft. He took his time now, teasing and working the man up until his cock was hardened to it’s full potential. He then took the entirety of the man’s sex into his mouth, swallowing around the large organ. Gil pressed his tongue against the underside and massaged slowly, using this time to steady himself before pulling his head back then swallowing him back down. Gilbert repeated this several times, nearly moaning at the way his throat was filled and close to gagging. He pulled off completely with a loud gasp, saliva still connecting him to the other. He moved a hand up to the shaft and jerked him slowly as he turned his attention to Matthew’s balls, running his tongue along the sensitive skin before wrapping his lips around one and sucking softly. He then did the same to the next, giving the area small kisses before letting go and leaning back onto his heels. The German grinned up at the Canadian, loving the flushed and desperate expression he had.  
“Come on now, don’t tell me you’re about done.” He teased before lifting himself up off the floor and onto the stool. It was Gilbert’s turn to lean back against a wall now, hands moving to his now open thighs, teasing his own arousal,”I need you.” he pouted softly, pulling the panties to the side to expose his wet cunt.  
Matthew’s lips parted as he panted. He nodded and moved onto his knees in front of his lover, his hands moving to Gilbert’s smooth legs as he left a trail of kisses along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. The man in front of him was now in complete and utter control, Matthew hanging off of his every word. The kisses quickly disappeared as his patience wore thin, instead opting to press his tongue flat against Gilbert’s needy pussy, giving his a long and firm lick before kissing around his clit.  
Gilbert’s head rolled back as he let out a content sigh. Fingers made their way into Matthew’s hair and pressing the larger man closer between his legs. This was always one of his most enjoyable things, the feeling of undivided attention from Matthew as his mouth worked to bring him and only him pleasure. It gave him a sense of power and dominance over the other, and often a sobbing orgasm. His free hand moved up to cover his mouth, physically trying to hold back his moans as Matt’s tongue pushed deeper and deeper into him.  
Matthew’s hand gripped Gilbert’s thighs in a bruising hold, pulling him closer as he felt the smaller man’s hips grind against his face. Matt held no objections to this position, the taste of Gilbert was intoxicating. He wanted-- no need more. It wasn’t until Gilbert’s grip on his hair tightened and pulled him away from his dripping pussy.  
“S-stop. I need you inside.” Gil gasped softly, trying to keep as quiet as possible as he noticed an increase in sound around the room. Luckily the store played their music fairly loudly back here and helped muffle any chance someone had at hearing them.  
Gilbert pushed Matthew back and slid down so he rested on the man’s thighs. There wasn’t much room, but just enough for a quick fuck.  
Matt shifted slightly so his legs were no longer under himself and moved a hand behind him to support himself.  
Gil reached down and positioned Matthew’s cock and slowly sank down, feeling himself being filled by the large cock. His eyes squeezed shut and threw his head back, chest heaving as he felt every inch of the other pressing into every sensitive spot inside him. No other man or cock has given him as much pleasure as the love of his life and god was each time just as good as the first.  
Matthew watched his lover's expression before his lips moved to his jaw, leaving kisses and bites as he pressed his hips up as much as he could in this position.  
It was a struggle for both of them to keep their voices down, so overwhelmed by the feeling of one another.  
Gilbert’s hips began to grind against Matthew’s once he was as deep as Gil could take. His movements started out slowly then quickly changing to desperate and demanding. Any person that walked by could easily tell what was happening just by the sounds of skin.  
Tears made their way to Gilbert’s eyes as he bit down on his lip to keep in a cry. He leaned forward and gripped Matt’s shoulders as he rode him, feeling his body tighten up as he got closer to his orgasm.  
Matthew sat up slightly and wrapped his arms around Gilbert’s waist, pulling him close as he a hand slip down and once again gripping his plump ass. His brows furrowed and suppressed a low groan.  
At this rate neither was lasting and it wasn’t long before Gilbert’s orgasm crashed into him. His hips jerked as he let out a choked sob, no longer able to contain himself as wave and wave of pleasure drowned him.  
Matthew was able to be much quieter as the smaller man tightened around him, his nails digging into Gil’s skin as he came deep within his thoroughly fucked cunt.  
The two clung onto each other as they panted and came down from their high. A small laugh escaped the Canadian as he loosened his grip in his lover,”How do you feel?” he asked softly.  
Gilbert only let out a whimper as he shifted into a more comfortable position against Matthew's chest. “We can never come back here ever again. And the thongs ruined.”


End file.
